


Нежность

by Rashiro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Она была такой нежной и доверчивой, что у Виктора защемило сердце - он ни за что бы уже не смог её отпустить, даже если бы захотел.





	Нежность

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Вэл

Гермиона исчезла так внезапно, что Виктор не успел ничего сделать. Кинувшись искать её, он заблудился в старом замке с множеством лестниц, которые перемещались, не поддаваясь никакой логике. Когда он уже совсем отчаялся, — Гермиона нашлась сама. Чем-то опечаленная, она сидела на лестнице и комкала подол платья — прекрасная даже в таком состоянии.

— Виктор? Что ты… — Она подняла голову, и он увидел, что глаза у неё красные и опухшие. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

Он быстро подошел к ней и опустился рядом, взяв за руки.

— Я искал тебя… Ты так быстро ушла. Что случилось? Ты плакала…

— Я… ой, — Гермиона отвела взгляд и невнятно промямлила: — Точнее… Рон, то есть я… — Разволновавшись, она окончательно замолчала и опустила голову.

Виктор поднялся, потянув её за собой, подвел к ближайшему окну и указал на отражение:

— Посмотри, — прошептал он, стоя сзади и обнимая ее за талию, — ты прекрасна. Почему же позволяешь идиотам портить твоё настроение?

Легкий румянец окрасил её щёки — создалось впечатление, что ей никто и никогда раньше не делал комплиментов. Виктор улыбнулся и, развернув её к себе, коснулся губ. Гермиона широко распахнула глаза, но не отстранилась. Она была такой нежной и доверчивой, что у Виктора защемило сердце — он ни за что бы уже не смог её отпустить, даже если бы захотел.

— Хочу, чтобы ты была только моей. Сейчас. Всю жизнь, — хрипло пробормотал он, прервав поцелуй.

Гермиона посмотрела на него светящимся взглядом — радость, надежда и нечто большее, чем просто влюблённость, сплелись в нём воедино. Она приоткрыла рот, словно намереваясь что-то сказать, но вместо этого нежно поцеловала Виктора в уголок губ. Он приподнял её и закружил на месте, наслаждаясь ощущением абсолютного счастья. Гермиона радостно улыбалась, а затем резко стала серьёзной, словно что-то решила для себя. Высвободившись из объятий и взяв Виктора за руку, она потянула его за собой.

— Идём, — сказала Гермиона с многозначительной улыбкой.

Виктору показалось, что сердце пропустило удар. Поднявшись на восьмой этаж, она уверенно потянула его к единственной на весь коридор двери. Но едва переступив порог комнаты, Гермиона засмущалась, отпустила его руку.

— Я не знаю, как дальше, — тихо прошептала она.

Зато Виктор знал. Он приподнял ее подбородок и мягко поцеловал, легко провел рукой по животу, потом по спине. Во всем теле Гермионы чувствовалась напряженность.

— Расслабься и доверься мне, — попросил Виктор, заглянув ей в глаза.

— Хорошо, — кивнула она. — Поцелуй меня ещё раз, пожалуйста.

Он вновь потянулся к ней, но в этот раз поцелуй был не мягким — властным, с нажимом и страстью. Внутри все горело, и один только запах Гермионы лишал Виктора возможности мыслить ясно. Она тоже, казалось, отбросила все сомнения и стала намного отзывчивей и даже немного расслабилась, полностью отдавшись на волю Виктора.

Он аккуратно потянул за застежку платья, позволив ему свободно упасть к ее ногам, и, не в силах справиться с восхищением, едва касаясь, провел кончиками пальцев по обнаженному животу.

— Волшебная… — прошептал он, борясь с желанием наброситься на нее, чтобы она не посмела исчезнуть.

Гермиона смущённо зажмурилась и, сделав шаг, прижалась к Виктору, пытаясь спрятаться от его взгляда в его же объятиях. Он обнял ее, потянув к кровати, и усадил к себе на колени.

— Ты точно этого хочешь? — серьёзно уточнил он.

— Если ты будешь спрашивать об этом, то я могу и задуматься, — лукаво ответила Гермиона, отбрасывая все сомнения и сильней прижимаясь к нему.

Виктор ожидал очередной волны смущения, но Гермиона не оправдала его ожиданий. Сосредоточенно прикусив губу, она потянула его на себя, прижимаясь всем телом и обнимая за шею.

Нежные и ласковые прикосновения сводили Виктора с ума — Гермиона одновременно была и невинной, и развратной, полностью отдаваясь ему и позволяя всё что угодно.

В круговерти наслаждения, довольных стонов и чувственных прикосновений сложно было не потерять себя и остаться в здравом рассудке. Они щедро дарили друг другу удовольствие, не требуя ничего взамен и просто наслаждаясь моментом.

Потом, раскинувшись на широкой кровати, они лежали, касаясь друг друга лишь кончиками пальцев, и не думали ни о чём.


End file.
